A Date with Fun
by GreySide58
Summary: Max has a date with fun [One Shot]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Max was in her apartment warming up some coffee when she heard a knock on her door. After mumbling something about wanting to be alone she went to answer it. She was surprised though when she found nobody there. When she looked down she found a piece of paper with writing on it. It read:

_Max,_

_Figured you could use a bit of fun. Head down to OC's, she'll help you and then send you off to me. Later._

_Someone_

Max was a bit confused. Not wanting to completely trust the writing she called up her friend, OC, to make sure this thing was for real.

"Hey, you know anything about someone sending me a note telling me to go to you?" she asked after OC answered.

"Yeah, come on over." Was the response.

"Know who it is?" she asked.

"Yeah, but the person threatened death if I told. So better get over here and not ask any questions." Max could hear the lightheartedness in her voice and knew the threat wasn't a real one.

"Alright, be right over." With that Max hung up and went to grab the keys to her bike.

"Hey, so, I'm supposed to make sure you're all dressed." OC said after Max came in.

"All dressed?"

"Yep. Seems my girl has a date with fun tonight." OC said smiling.

"A date with fun?"

"That's right. Now we have to get you looking like you're ready to have some fun. I think you still have some clothes here." OC said as she went to go find something for Max to wear. After about fifteen minutes of waiting and talking back and forth between the rooms OC finally found what she was looking for.

"Here we go." She said as she came out holding a black, knee length dress.

"That?" Max questioned.

"Yeah. This isn't Crash fun, this is better than Crash fun." OC told her smiling.

"Dancing?"

"Most likely. Now come on, go get dressed." OC ordered with smile on her face. Max gave her a glare as she went into the bedroom to get ready.

"So, do I look ready to have some fun?" she asked when she came out.

"You do, you look amazing really." OC said smiling. Part of Max's hair was hanging loosely around her face, while the rest was pulled back and the dress just fit her perfectly.

"Thanks. Now, where is it I'm going?"

"Downstairs at the moment and I then I'm releasing you to Mr. Fun." OC replied, a big smile on her face.

"Mr.?"

"That's right. Now, come on let's get down there he's waiting." OC said as she went to go. With a sigh and an eye roll Max followed her down to the first floor.

"So he's meeting me here then?" Max asked once they got downstairs.

"Uhhuh. He should be here any minute." And just as she said that they both heard the engine of a motorcycle pulling up. There were very few people that Max knew who had a motorcycle and only one that she knew that might do this.

"Is my date ready?" a man asked as he sauntered in with a grin on his face.

"She's all yours." OC said as she made a move as though she was pushing Max towards him.

"Alec?" Max said, almost shocked. She really hadn't expected him to be her mystery date, a main reason being that they were always jumping down each other's throats.

"The one and only, well…, yeah." Alec replied smiling.

"Anybody tell you that you are the cockiest son of a…" she was cut off by OC.

"Max, go with the man. Have fun. And Alec make sure she doesn't come back till she does have fun."

"Yes, Ma'am." Alec said with a mock salute as he grabbed a hold of Max and pulled her out the door, with her trying to get free the entire time of course.

"So, you're 'Someone'?" Max questioned as she sat on the back of Alec's bike and holding on to him so she wouldn't fall off.

"That's right."

"Couldn't pick a better name than that?" Max taunted.

"It worked. Plus I am a someone." Alec argued.

"You're not a someone, you're a something, I'm a something, and anything from Manticore's a something." Max said, her lighthearted mood gone and replaced by a heavier one.

"Hey, I know that. I was making a joke. You have to let it go tonight, Max. Just be. Plus remember you've been kidnapped to have fun, not be serious." Alec said, taking a quick glance back at her before returning this attention to the road. They remained quiet for the remainder of the trip. The club they were going to was busy, but not overly busy and it appeared that Alec knew the guy so they got in pretty quick.

"Having fun yet?" Alec asked as they took a break from dancing and went to go get a drink.

"Maybe." Max replied nonchalantly as she took a sip of her beer. In all honesty she was having a great time, but she wasn't quite ready to admit it.

"You are very difficult you know that?" Alec sighed as he put his own beer down on the table.

"It's who I am." Max retort lightheartedly. Alec only smiled and shook his head. They fought like cats and dogs but if anything she was his best friend.

"Come one, I promised I'd get you to have some fun and that's what we're gonna do." Alec said as he went to stand up.

"Alright." And that's what they did. They drank and danced into the wee hours of the morning. The entire time Max felt completely free and at ease, a feeling she had never truly felt. It was a good night and although she might never say aloud, Alec was a good guy and a wonderful friend.

**_The End_**


End file.
